


A Walk

by WittyWritter96



Series: Many Moons Ago [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWritter96/pseuds/WittyWritter96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole series will be the same universe which I have created and about the same character. More will be reveled about her later on.</p></blockquote>





	A Walk

A soft breeze blew through the golden trees, removing more leaves to fall to the ground. The thin layer of red and gold crunched under the woman’s feet as she slowly walked through the forest, leaves falling around her. A thick, soft-looking, dark green cloak was wrapped around her shoulders, the large hood covering most of her face from the brisk wind. The cloak hovered on the breeze behind her, reveling her limp as she made her way toward her destination.

As gently as she could, her shivering hand plucked a falling ruby leaf from the air and for a moment, caressed it between her palms as she gazed at it before placing it into an inner pocket of her cloak. Gazing up into the sky, she ran her hand over where the leaf was, the silver ring upon her finger glittering in the soft sunlight. Memories flooded her head. Red. Bright red spread against dark skin. Ringing in her ears, blocking all sound but not the sharp pain in her knee. Her breathed caught in her throat for a second, frozen in place as her hand drifted to her side as if reaching for something. But she closed her eyes and just breathed for what seemed like hours before coming back to the present, the chilly breeze reaching through the cloak with gentle hands to brush against her arms and neck.

Continuing at her slow yet steady pace, the trees became more spaced out until she reached a small clearing in the heart of the forest. The trees surrounding the clearing looked like skyscraping bending toward each other and made the woman look even smaller as she gazed above at the falling leaves, her bright green eyes reflecting her child-like wonder. The entire area was enclosed by the trees with no smoke from civilization in sight and she could only smell the fresh earth that surrounded her.

She brought her eyes down from the sky onto the earth and she once again walked slowly with a limp to the middle of the clearing, withered grass snapping under her feet. Her hood blew off her head, short brown hair fluttering into view and framed her wide cheerful smile. Strands of hair landed on top of her eyes, blocking some of her vision, but her hands only moved to spread her arms wide and twirl in place gently and slowly. The woman’s hands were now steady as she spread out her fingers, clearly favoring her left leg and gazed upon the ground as if waiting for something to happen.

As she twirled, green lively grass grew from her feet and spread throughout the clearing and stopped right before it hit the trees. The woman stopped in place and quickly sat down with a loud sigh while rubbing her jean-clad knee, old mountains of skin pushing towards the sky demanding to be felt and remembered. Exhaustion was clear on her face as she breathed heavily with her eyebrows crinkled in concentration.

After a few moments of rest and trying to relax her quivering knee, the bark colored woman shrugged off her cloak, shivering as her bare arms met the still-chilly air. She laid on the cloak as a blanket and her flower t-shirt got caught on the rough fabric, show her scared stomach and casing her to shift the shirt to get comfortable. As she laid there, not bothering to pull off her worn black boots, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply and even with arms spread out form her sides.

For the rest of the afternoon, a smile graced her lips as she slept and clutched the grass softly between her fingers, taking in the peace found only from what she can create.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series will be the same universe which I have created and about the same character. More will be reveled about her later on.


End file.
